


Learning to Fly

by ghettogeisha



Series: Haikyuu Simp Club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader Has A Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettogeisha/pseuds/ghettogeisha
Summary: Asuka was still midair as she met the golden brown eyes of her fellow 1st year. She could still feel the sting of where the faux leather met her palm.Hinata's gaze was unwavering, and she grinned right at his dumbfounded look.Landing swiftly– the comforting squeak of her sneakers was the only sound heard throughout the gym. She turned to face Captain on the opposite side of the net and gave him wild grin."So...still think girls aren't allowed to play on your team?."OrIn which one girl is daring enough to go against the boundaries set up my society, and fly beyond those boundaries.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Simp Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Learning to Fly

Shuffling my sneaker cladded feet, I stared up the looming gates of my new highschool. A few graduate from junior high walked along before all meeting up at one point. It wasn't as packed, enough students for 4 first year classes. I followed the throngs of students into the auditorium, and took the spot I was allocated to. 

My eyes caught a head of pale blonde hair above the rest of the crowd and the bouncy body of a tangerine haired boy around my age.

Pulling my skirt lower, I shuffled into my new classes' line. 

Many eyes followed my form, as it drew in a lot of attention. Not only was I tall for a girl– reaching the height of 177cm almost 178cm– I was tanned in complexion. My mixed race showed how my hair curled and my eyes slanted slightly, the thickness of my thighs and how heavy my breast looked under the blazer.

Japanese uniforms were the worst. They were right in all the wrong places.

Majority of Japanese woman were petit in form, slim and gorgeous. While I on the other hand was large in height and weight, and half of their cloths didn't fit me, especially their uniforms.

Small mutterings and whispers of Japanese filtered around me, not that I paid attention, but I knew what they were saying.

But I, Asuka Ru, Simply did not care.

"Good Morning everyone, and welcome to Karasuno." 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! And Hello!
> 
> My name is Geisha!! It's nice to meet you.
> 
> This fiction is purely for crack and fluff, maybe some hilariously awkward hormonal teen drama.
> 
> Oh and volleyball!
> 
> There will be controversial topics such as sexism, misogyny, racism overall assholery of high school principals. Because I like to keep things interesting like that. Nothing too serious but we will touch on it so this is far warning.


End file.
